


You’re My Impostors

by MatrixDream



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, And I wrote 8300 words which makes this the longest fucking single chaptered fic I have ever written, Betrayal, Black is non-binary, But I got fucking INSPIRED, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe I forgot that tag askldhkadsl, I have not played this game and I really really want to, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Second chapter is just art sorry y'all, Tentacles, Tongues, Transphobia, Xenophilia, Xenophobia, listen listen liSTEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: There are impostors on the Skeld, everyone knows this, everyone is trying to figure out who they are. Black finds himself unsuspectingly in the presence of the impostors more often than not, and survives every encounter.
Relationships: Black/Orange (Among Us), Black/Pink (Among Us), Black/Pink/Orange, Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor/Impostor, Crewmate/Impostors
Comments: 59
Kudos: 699
Collections: Among Us





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know. Just, please comment, I need the validation asdklahdksls I worked hard on this in my very limited time asdlkhdaskl Also Black has a penis cause not enough enby people with them get represented. 
> 
> Also I would like to thank my friends for letting me share this and helping me out aslkhadlks
> 
> (Anyone just looking for smut, it happens once Red and Brown are killed off)
> 
> Tag AO3 didn't like: Main character uses he/him and they/them pronouns (but it got too confusing so I just used they in the fic and he in the summary), Homophobia and Transphobia (Nothing to do with the main ship though the impostors are respectful it's just some asshole crewmates), I tried to make it consensual but with the situation I set up I am definitely tagging it dubious just to be safe, Also I'm sorry if this sucks I have a full time job now and like NO TIME so I've had to write shit on my breaks and before bed aslkhsadkl.

Black was nervous to go into space. Of course they were, who wouldn’t be? Danger lurking at every corner in the unknown. They were expecting machine malfunctions and tiffs with crewmates, and though there were a fair few of both; what they weren’t expecting to fear were fucking alien impostors killing off the crew, but then the first murder happened.

“Everybody pair off.” Red said, having elected himself Captain after the incident, claiming there needed to be a leader to stay alive.

Black wasn’t sure if they were lucky or not for being paired with Pink. The man was the largest of the group, he was definitely the strong silent type. Black maybe heard his voice twice the entire time they had been aboard. Mostly they just felt anxious though. They had spent as little time with their crew as possible to avoid the harassment they often faced from the others. But with the current situation, solitary could mean dead.

Regardless, they went about their tasks with Pink as a constant shadow. They tried to ignore it but they were beginning to wonder if he suspected them.

“Here, I’ll get scanned to prove I’m human. Watch me.” Black said when the two of them passed by the medical facility. Apparently the imposters couldn’t be scanned, so they could only hope doing so would ease the intimidating character that was their partner. Once the scan was over and they proved themself human, all their effort got was a thumbs up and their partner walked off to do a task. They couldn’t force him to get a scan but the implication behind him walking away began to weigh heavily on their mind. What if they had purposefully been paired with an impostor? Would Pink kill them or would that be too suspicious with the buddy system?

“It’s good we all paired off, should make it easier to find the imposters, huh?” Black chuckled nervously, wringing their hands together as they looked at the console in front of them. They got no response so they carried on with their objective. They could feel his presence very close behind them, feeling a prickle up their spine at how close he was. It was probably fear, definitely fear, but if circumstances were different maybe they’d enjoy a man standing so close to them. Regardless this was definitely a getting murdered position and they tried to lean away, opening their mouth to speak before getting beat to it.

“What the fuck are y’all doing in here?” White exclaimed, pointedly staring at Black, while his partner, Orange entered the room. 

“Doing tasks, same as everyone else.” They responded, putting some samples in a box.

Orange and Pink stood off to the side, watching the two people bicker, before turning to each other and nodding. However Black whipped around, walking away from White who began to harass them. Orange quickly turned and grabbed two random wires, before looking at the wires in confusion. “Fuck I have no idea how to do this.” He muttered quietly.

“Need help?” Black offered, standing beside him and taking ahold of two more wires. “You’ve gotta strip the plastic a bit first.” They explained, pulling out a pair of wire cutters and doing just that before showing him how to connect the correct colours. “You’ll get the hang of it.” They said encouragingly, handing him the colours.

“How about you leave my buddy alone and quit flirting with him. Maybe he doesn’t want to do his tasks. Fuck off.” White piped up, shoving them aside and blocking them from the other crewmembers. “And keep your filthy hands off our tasks.” 

“I’m not even doing anything to you.” They mumbled, crossing their arms.

“You’re breathing the air I breathe and trying to get in my pants. Get the fuck out of here, maybe you’ll run into an impostor and finally get some action, or die. Whatever gets you away from me.” 

Tears pricked in their eyes. They had never made any attempts to flirt with White, they knew he was straight. That didn’t hurt however. It was the clear disregard for their life. Choking back any arguments they had, they instead nodded, swallowing a sob as they ran out of the room. 

Pink and Orange looked at each other again before shrugging. White shook his head and made a disgusted noise. “Dude prances around making everyone uncomfortable and tries to pass himself off as some non-gender. How the hell did someone like him pass the entrance exam?” White turned to his two remaining crewmates, shaking his head again before it was suddenly severed from his body, which fell limply to the ground. 

“We should go after Black.” Orange said, wiping the blood from Pink’s suit. “It’ll be suspicious if only my partner is dead and no one can vouch for us.”

Pink agreed, the two impostors running out of the room and down the hall they had seen Black go down. 

“Are we going to comfort them or kill them?” Orange asked, receiving a shrug in response. However, his answer was given to him as he spotted Blue standing out in the hallway alone. Right as the two impostors ran by her, Orange got his kill, Pink sabotaging the oxygen just to give them more time to catch up to Black, who had gotten a fair distance away. 

They were curled up in a corner, hugging their knees to their chest and helmet in their lap, rubbing their tears from their eyes, which widened at the two approaching figures. They were in the perfect killing position right now and they could feel their heart jump and begin to race. 

“Are you okay?” Orange asked, taking a seat beside them and handing them a tissue. They couldn’t be killed until cool down, so comfort it was. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” They responded, taking the tissue and turning away as they dabbed their face. “Thanks.”

“White is kinda a jackass huh. Maybe he’s an impostor.” Orange said, putting a comforting hand on their arm. 

“I doubt it, but thanks.” They responded, resting their chin on their knees. 

Pink began to approach them but Orange quickly shook his head, just in time too as the dead body alarm rung out, spooking the three of them. 

“Again?” Black whimpered, grabbing their head.

“Guess so.” Pink said, offering them a hand and pulling them to their feet as they headed to the meeting room.

“Who died?!” Red yelled as soon as everyone was in the meeting room.

“I found Blue, and White’s life signs are flatlined.” Purple reported.

“So your partner and Orange’s partner. Where were you when Blue died?” Cyan questioned.

“I was doing my tasks inside a room and Blue was doing them in the hallway.” He responded. 

“Hmm, Orange where were you when your partner died?”

“We ran into Pink and Black. White upset Black, who ran out of the room. Pink and I ran after them to comfort them. So I can vouch for the three of us.” The aforementioned crewmate replied.

“Why didn’t you leave Pink to cover Black and stay with your own partner?” Brown questioned.

“You want some life changing advice from Pink? He barely speaks, I knew I would be best to comfort Black.”

“Hmm, Black can you vouch?”

“Yeah they were with me. I trust them.”

“So Purple is the only one unaccounted for, as the rest of us stayed in a buddy system.”

“Come on, wait, I know no one can back me up, but I swear I’m innocent!” Purple cried, throwing his arms up. 

“Seems kinda sus. I’m voting Purple.” Yellow said, the majority agreeing and voting him off the ship, besides a few crewmembers who decided to skip. Regardless, Purple was ejected, leaving three crewmembers dead.

Orange and Pink took that as their chance to split off and talk. The latter keeping an eye on the commotion as Purple was forcibly shoved out of the ship. 

"What are we going to do about Black? I feel kind of bad for them. They're pretty nice and I don't think they're a threat. Might even be able to help us keep our cover." Orange whispered, looking around to make sure no other crewmembers were listening in.

Pink only made a noncommittal sound, clearly undecided, but nodded regardless, knowingly only time and circumstances would give him a proper answer. 

“Alright, new pair ups, there could still be one more impostor out there.” Red announced, grouping everyone together himself.

Black was with Yellow, which they were okay with. She was soft spoken and actually nice to them, but she could be a bit of an air head. Regardless, they watched her back and she watched theirs, getting tasks done with few incidents.

That is until the lights began to flicker and dim before plunging them into darkness. Both of them released a startled yelp, clutching onto each other tightly.

“I can’t see anything!” Yellow cried, clutching Black’s hand in a death grip as they rummaged around for their flashlight.

They flicked it on and pointed the dim beam around, seeing nothing around the two of them. “Let’s walk back to back and head to electrical.” 

“Okay.” She uttered quietly, visibly shaking as her own flashlight bobbed around, not that they were doing much better themself.

Inching to the lights as fast as they both dared, Black was startled by a creak and pointed their flashlight at a vent. Their eyes locked with Pink’s the two of them both pausing and staring at each other. 

“What the fuck are you two standing around for? Do your tasks!” Green suddenly came into view, causing her other two crewmembers to scream.

“We were just headed to fix the lights!” Yellow quickly explained once she had gotten her breath back. 

“Come on then! Hurry up!” Green grabbed her arm and separated the pair, taking Yellow on as a partner and leaving Black standing in the hallway.

They quickly flicked their flashlight back to the vent but it was empty. They contemplated reporting it but they couldn’t do much without the lights. Which thankfully came back on within minutes, but as soon as everyone could see again body reports started coming in, causing everyone to run to the main room. 

“Multiple bodies.” Grey announced, causing some curses to ring out around the room. “Green and Yellow’s bodies were right near the lights.” 

“Yellow was Black’s partner. He’s been the cause of two deaths.” Someone piped up, prompting a chorus of agreements among the still living.

“Green took Yellow away from me! We had each other’s backs until Green showed up!” Black tried to defend, but was waved away by Red.

“Well Green is dead now. Could be motive for murder.” Grey spoke up, other people nodding. “I’m voting for Black.”

“It wasn’t me! It was-“ Black considered outing Pink as people began to vote, but they realized that would only make them more suspicious as Pink had been partnered with them during the earlier murders and their crewmates were clearly looking for any reason to seal their fate.

“I literally saw Pink standing over the two bodies before this meeting was called.” Cyan piped up last minute, causing some thoughtful murmuring. 

“Pink, do you have any defense?” Red inquired as all focus went onto the aforementioned man, who didn’t react or speak either way. Causing the end result to be a tie between Pink and Black, who both got suspicious looks. Black could have mentioned the vent, but decided not to bring it up, the less attention on them, the better. 

Orange turned to Pink once everyone began to pair up or disperse, trying to avoid getting paired with one of the suspicious characters; he gave him a look before indicating to Black with a tilt of his head. “They could have outed you but they didn’t.” 

“True.” Pink responded, watching the aforementioned person head out of the room. 

Black was surprised to be followed by Cyan who linked arms with them as soon as he caught up. 

“I don’t trust Pink and I don’t think you’re an impostor.” He explained, tugging them along so he could do his tasks. He had two left and they only had one.

"Thank you." They said, smiling gently and giving him a nod, being sure to watch his back as he pressed his ID to the scanner, it beeped in confirmation and then they both switched, Black pressing their card to the scanner, also receiving a beep. "I'm done all my tasks, you've got one more right?"

"Yup, we have to go to the lower deck, come on." Once again linking their arm with his, Cyan pulled his partner along before pausing and patting his pockets. "Shit, I forgot my ID card on the desk, give me a sec." He said before turning and walking back into the room, the door shutting behind him. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea to split up?" Black called, approaching the door and finding it locked. "Cyan? Are you okay?" They heard a wet noise and then a thump. "Cyan?!" They called attempting to open the door again but it was no use, so they had to manually unlock it. "Fuck." Cyan was dead.

Black reported it right away, but they instantly realized it was a mistake as suspicious eyes all turned to them. 

"It had to be Black." Grey said.

"Totally a self-report." Brown agreed. 

"I guess we're all reporting Black." Red said, preparing to vote.

"Red and Brown were paired up right?" Orange suddenly spoke up, prompting said crewmembers to respond, confirming as such. "Pink and I were together and we were literally in the same hall as Black. Cyan went into another room right?"

Black was silent for a moment, wide eyed, they had been nowhere near those two and they knew Pink was an impostor. "He was yes, he went to get his ID card and got locked in the other room."

"So, Pink and I can vouch for Black, they were with us. The only one not accounted for is Grey." Orange continued, looking to Pink who hesitated before nodding. "I'm voting Grey, so is Pink."

"Wait! Hold on, it was totally Black, he was with Cyan! It had to be him!" Grey shouted, glaring at the three opposing crewmates. 

"Liar." Pink said, voting for Grey.

Black was still too shocked at what was happening, but knew if they didn't vote, they were dead. So, they voted Grey as well.

Red still voted Black and so did Grey, but Brown seemed hesitant. "If we get another tie, we're screwed." He said, before closing his eyes and flipping a coin. "...Grey."

"REALLY?! YOU'RE FLIPPING A FUCKING COIN TO DECIDE IF I DIE OR NOT? I HOPE YOU DIE NEXT!" Grey yelled, before covering his mouth upon realizing his own outburst had screwed him over. He was definitely being voted, and he was, with a four vs two vote. Promptly he was ejected into space. 

Black didn't leave the meeting room right away and instead deliberated, before approaching Orange and Pink. "...Orange...You're also an impostor, aren't you?" They asked, wringing their hands together and feeling their heart hammer against their ribs. "I already know Pink is."

Orange titled his head, seeming to contemplate, before his stomach suddenly grinned at them. "You figured it out." 

They let out a squeak and backed up, "W-why did you lie to protect me then?"

"Why did you lie to protect Pink?" Orange questioned right back, leering at them and causing them to back up against a table. 

"I-"

"What the fuck?!" Red exclaimed, entering the room again. He saw Pink begin to approach him at a fast pace and he knew instantly what was going to happen. Sprinting to the table, he flipped the casing over the emergency button and slammed down on it, alarms ringing out and prompting Brown to run into the room. There were only five of them left. "Brown! It's Pink and Orange! They're the impostors! I saw it with my own two eyes, Pink just tried to kill me!"

Brown nodded and quickly voted Pink, Red backing him up. Pink and Orange didn't argue, but they did vote Red instead, leaving the votes at two vs two, with Black as the only possible tie breaker. Everyone turned to them.

"Come on man! What are you waiting for? They're impostors!" Brown cried, shaking his fist at them. 

"I..." Black squeezed their hand into a fist, tensing and untensing it nervously as they prepared to vote, casting a weary look to the two impostors.

"Come on you fucking homo, it's not the hard! Vote the fuckers off of my damn ship!" Red shouted at them angrily, trying to convince Black to vote the impostors off, cursing at them and calling them more slurs, which put them in a predicament. Vote the impostors or vote the asshole.

They shook, taking a deep breath. "I'm not a man. I'm non-binary. I use he/him and they/them pronouns. And don't ever call me those things again." They said, keeping their voice as even as they could as they raised their finger and pointed it at Red. "I vote you off."

Orange grinned again. "You heard them." He said, as he and Pink closed in on Red and Brown who began to scream. 

Black realized what they had done and clutched their head, trying to block out the sounds of the last two humans being murdered. They ran out of the room while the two impostors were distracted, skidding down the hallways and bumping into walls as they made a mad dash for the bedrooms. They began to hear foot falls behind them and dove into the sleeping area, locking the door behind themself. Regardless, they began to pull mattresses off of the beds and anything else that could be detached from the floor and put all of it against the door, barricading themself in. As soon as that was done they checked the room for vents, thankfully there were none. 

“Stupid. So fucking stupid.” Black mumbled to themself, slapping their leg repeatedly as their curled up into a ball, their anxiety getting the best of them. Regardless of who they could vote, their life was on the line. Even if the impostors were removed from the ship, they were still a target for Red, who could have ejected them whenever he wanted. But now they were the only human among impostors and majorly fucked.

The doors began to pry open and they released a little scream, diving forward and pressing all their weight against their mattress barricade, which they now realized was practically useless as the two impostors began to pull out the mattresses one by one, both pushing their way into the room.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” They chanted as they tried to look for an alternate way out of the room, but there was none. They began to cry and back up as the last of the barricade was moments from being taken down. “I don’t want to die.” They began to shake, knowing they were trapped. 

The last mattress was tossed aside, Orange and Pink walked into the room. The two impostors watched the quivering human who made a thoughtless break to the door, instantly being stopped before they could get anywhere close to past. 

“Please, let me go!” Black began to sob as they were knocked onto their back, Orange pinning them down. 

“And where would you go?” He asked, not releasing his grip on them and Pink went around and took their helmet off, tossing it aside.

“Anywhere, I’ll stay out of trouble, I’ll stay out of your way, please!” Hot tears began to roll down their face. “I don’t want to die!”

“And I don’t want to kill you.” Orange responded, brushing their tears away with an unexpectedly gentle hand. 

“W-what?”

“I think Pink is still undecided, but I’m sure I can convince him to keep you around, so long as you be a good little human and let us work.” Orange continued, wiping away the rest of their tears and they nodded vehemently. “Good.”

“Can I go now?” They asked hopefully.

Orange looked down at them, their hands pinned to the floor by his elbows, knees just slightly parted beneath his legs. “Hmm, no.”

“B-but you said you don’t want to kill me, please, I just want to live!”

“And you will, but I think, I think I want _you._ ” He responded, his body beginning to grow grotesque and less humanoid. His stomach split open into a mouth and so did his helmet, his body melting just slightly and trapping them further against the floor as they sprouted tentacles.

“W-what!?” They stuttered trying to struggle away.

However Orange was turned to Pink who was giving him a look. “What? You thought I just wanted them alive cause they’re nice?” The other impostor just gave a long shrug, causing him to sit up, his head rolling back as he sighed heavily. “Look at them! Sure, they are nice, but they’re also attractive as hell, also they didn’t rat us out, and they’re gay. That’s almost the totally package! I’ve never come across a human like them, have you?” 

Black flushed bright red, looking between the two impostors with wide eyes. That seemed to convince Pink, who crouched down beside them, stroking a large hand down their cheek. “Fair enough.” The human blushed even harder, causing him to grin too. He began to extend his hands, letting them slither beneath the black space suite, beginning to pull it down.

“Wait! Wait, wait, let’s talk about this!” Black stammered out trying to release one of their hands from Orange’s tight grip. 

“Sure, you talk, we fuck you.” He replied, his tentacles aiding his accomplice in undressing them. 

“That’s not what I meant!” They squeaked out before shuddering when their pelvis was exposed and touched. “I won’t fight you but please! Don’t hurt me!” They began to tear up again which prompted both impostors to stop.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I want you to enjoy this.” Orange murmured, not quite guilty but backing off at least. 

Pink huffed but stopped as well. “Alright, relax.”

“Thank...thank you.” They hesitantly began sitting up, becoming relieved when Orange let them. "I, uhm, I'd rather do that myself, if you don't mind. I'd, I'd be more comfortable undressing myself." They mumbled, their face actually beginning to hurt from how hard they were blushing. "Have you ever...uh...have either of you ever...done stuff...with a human before?-Like se-sex stuff, not, yeah, I mean sex stuff." They quickly clarified before either impostor, pointedly Orange, could make a comment about what he'd done with humans. 

"No." Pink admitted, seeing his fellow impostor wasn't going to.

"Uhm, okay, I-I'll show you. I guess..." They said, easing up a bit as they slowly pulled their black gloves off, hands still shaking hard, but they managed. They hoped this would give them enough time to adequately prepare themself before the impostors could get impatient. The less pain they experienced and could prevent during this whole ordeal, the better off they would be. Maybe they could begin to believe that the aliens wouldn't hurt them, and actually showing how to pleasure themself could be beneficiary. They gave a wary glance to their current company, all attention was on them, there was no getting out of this then.

Taking a deep breath, they began to shimmy their pants down as much as they dared, leaving the waist band to around their knees as they exhaled to try to calm themself. "Okay." They whispered to themself, looking down. Surprisingly, their anatomy was at least slightly interested in the situation, which would make things easier for them. However, well, they'd need a little more assistance. "Ah, uh...I...Sorry, I need, uhm, I need lube. I have some beside my bed, that one over there." They explained, incredibly hesitant to make the request, but even more so about the possible repercussions of getting up and getting it themself. If they were denied they could always just lick their hand they supposed, but this was a good boundary tester at the least. 

Orange turned to Pink, nodding to the bed. "Go on." He grinned as the larger impostor huffed before getting up. "They insist."

Pink rummaged around before finding the lube and tossing it at them, chuckling as they squeaked and fumbled to catch it. "Proceed." He said, sitting down uncomfortably close and watching them as their eyes flicked between his domineering presence and the lid they were attempting to unscrew. 

"Th-anks." They squeaked out, managing to get the lid off but unintentionally squeezing out more than they meant to. Oh well.

With flush cheeks, they closed their eyes and got up the nerve to finally reach down and take themself into hand, breathing out slowly as they pumped their hand up and down, trying to get themself as aroused as they could. Warmth pooled in their nether regions. It had been so long since they had been touched or touched themself. Their head thunked lightly against the wall behind them and their legs curled up a bit in response, but Orange pushed their thighs back down a bit, staring intently as the movement and purring thoughtfully. The sound traveled up their spine, causing goose bumps to form on their flesh as they remembered they were being watched. 

They squeezed their eyes shut harder, trying to pull up a fantasy, any fantasy to keep themself focused. Their mind cycled through some vague scenes as they tightened their grip just a fraction, their breath hitching just slightly. 

"Beautiful~" Orange murmured, tongue tickling against their neck, gently licking up it and causing them to shudder and flinch. Their eyes shooting open and hips stuttering as he pulled their thigh open more, his hand sliding over and joining their own, stroking up and down. 

They wanted to protest but instead a gasp slipped from their throat and they quickly slapped their free hand over their mouth, muffling themself as they moaned lowly. "None of that now." Orange chastised, pulling their hand away from their mouth and pinning it to the wall, staring intently into their eyes as he continued to stroke them, watching their face contort in struggle and pleasure. They clearly wanted to look away, eyes darting down just briefly before inevitably reconnecting with his as he pulled them closer, ripping their pants further down and inserting himself between their legs. Their eyes widened, flashing in fear and signalling he had over stepped, so he stayed where he was, slowing his stroking hand just a fraction and releasing their pinned hand to instead cup their cheek, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb. 

"Shh, it's okay." He shushed, extending his tentacles and stroking them over their hips, outer thighs and shoulders, not quite embracing them, but attempting to sooth them with non-invasive touches. 

They shuddered again, eyes closing as they tilted their head downwards, trying to breath through their panic. "S-slower." They whispered weakly, their hips leaning up into the motion despite their words. 

Regardless, he complied, stroking over their sex gently and ignoring their body's reaction. He didn't want to scare them off. He could listen.

However Pink was clearly getting impatient and feeling left out as he reached between the two of them and began stroking Black as well, his other hand venturing lower. The human tensed, _hard_ , and the other impostor gave him a dirty look at his boldness. "Taking too long."

"'Taking too long', what are you taking about? We have all the time in the world." Orange snapped, ceasing all movements on their body and turning to his partner in crime. "I think you're just getting jealous." The other impostor only glared at him, causing him to huff and look between the alien and human, giving the former a haughty glare right back with a, "Fine! But don't be a brute about it!" before giving the latter a guilty look. "Sorry, Black. Pink is getting impatient, so we should speed things along. I'll enjoy you all to myself later and we can take things nice and slow." Orange promised as they began to tremble again, before slowly nodding, knowing it'd just be easier to comply, and maybe, just maybe he was telling the truth about not wanting to hurt them. 

He stood up and stepped out of their space a bit, before taking a hold of their ankles and tugging them onto their back then climbing back on top of them. They were shaking, but he ignored it, pinning their hands to the ground again and letting some of his tentacles glide up their shirt, their stomach twitching away from the stimulation. He hushed them again as they began to tear up, and he let his lower body un-solidify, encasing part of their sex, and letting his body move around their shaft, feeling it become interested inside him once more . "I'm going to make you feel good." He promised them, lifting his hips before lowering himself down onto them again. 

They tried to muffle the groan they released and screwed their eyes shut, because it did feel good. It felt _really_ good. Alien and weird, but also good, and he was going slow, just like they wanted. And it helped distract them from the feeling of Pink's hands lifting up their thighs and spreading them, stroking over their ass with a tentacle. 

"Lube! Please!" They cried out, causing Orange to twist around and toss the bottle at Pink, who huffed but caught it.

Regardless, he put it down on the ground and stood up, walking around to Black's head. They looked up at him with so much fear, he felt the smallest twinge of guilt. They had been nice to him and they were a good buddy system partner, always had his back. He crouched down and they flinched away, shutting their eyes and turning their head away, but he only rested a gentle hand on their head. "Tell me when...you are ready." He said, sitting down on the ground just watching. Though there wasn't much to see as the other impostor had stopped, clearly shocked by the interaction from him. "Proceed." He responded, shaking Orange from his pause and he began raising himself again before descending down. 

Pink just watched, mesmerised as the human's weird appendage was swallowed up by the other alien's body, both clearly enjoying the sensation. He certainly wanted to join, but he didn't want such the hassle of forcing it, and he found himself not wanting to hurt the human either. There wasn't much point to it anyway, they weren't fighting, they couldn't do anything, at this point doing so would just be thoughtless cruelty. 

So, he let a tentacle slide between the clasped hands of the two joined beings currently coupling. He didn't do much else, just wrapped a tentacle around the human's hand, holding it and letting them adjust to him touching them. They didn't protest, so he took that as an okay sign.

Then he watched as his fellow impostor orgasmed, entire body shuddering and physically vibrating, causing the human to release a confused and startled noise, before the strange sensation pushed them into their own weird climax. 

"Fuck." Black cursed, their body feeling as tingly and boneless as their partner's looked. 

"Let's go again!" Orange said, beginning to pull his body back to a more solid form. 

"W-what!?" Black questioned, snapped out of their afterglow. "I-I need a few minutes at least, just give me a few minutes!" 

"A few minutes? Why?" He asked, already ready to go again.

"I-It's a human thing, our bodies need time to get going again." They tried to explain through their fluster, earning a groan in reply.

"Who's impatient now?" Pink responded, grinning widely at the other alien, receiving a glare. 

Orange pointedly ignored the comment, huffing. "Well that's going to be inconvenient." He said, wiggling his hips just to test things and getting a wince from his efforts, prompting him to stop. "I guess it's like our kill cool downs. Our sex metabolisms are faster than out feeding one." 

"My turn now?" Pink questioned as the other impostor got up to give the human a moment to cool down. 

"I-uh, I guess." Black responded nervously, clearly unsure but not wanting to test the much larger being's patience any longer. "B-but if you're going down there...I-I need a lot of lube and preparation." 

"Okay." He replied, getting up and grabbing the lube, squirting a sizable amount into his large palm. He poked at the substance, rubbing it between two fingers and watching them slide effortlessly. Ah. That made sense then. He coated one of his thinner tentacles into the stuff, making sure it was thoroughly lubricated before sitting down and pushing the human's legs open and hoisting their hips up onto his knees, giving himself a better visual angle. "Ready?" He asked, seeing them clearly contemplate before hesitantly nodding. 

Slowly, he began to press the tentacle into their entrance, just the thin tip, working it in and out carefully as he felt their thighs clench around his hips and they whined, but didn't tell him to stop. He was gentle and mindful not to hurt them, only pushing in deeper once they were comfortably taking in the girth he provided. 

They writhed and gasped, their toes curling and just as promised, within a few minutes their body was ready to go again. But before Orange could step in, Pink took a hold of them and began stroking them just as he had seen earlier, causing them to cry out in pleasure. He received a glare from the other impostor, but he only grinned, his stomach splitting open and releasing his deadly tongue, which coiled around the shaft in his hand, helping rub along it as they began to worm another tentacle inside of the human. _His_ human. 

"Fine. Two can play that game." Orange said, crouching down and scooping part of Black up into his arms. His helmet split open right near their face, absolutely scaring the shit out of them, but he only stroked their cheek and let his tongue drag up the side of their face, bringing his mouth down to nibble carefully between the crook of their neck and shoulder, mindful of the teeth, which he let drag harmlessly again their soft skin. They trembled, holding onto his arm tightly and moaned loudly, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his long tongue into their mouth. 

Their lips closed around it as it curled around, exploring and swiping over their teeth, which were smooth and round compared to his. So strange, so alien, but he loved it. This end certainly didn't need lubrication as his tongue slid around effortlessly, bumping against and tangling with their own. _He moaned_ , pushing his tongue in a bit deeper. "You feel so good~" He said, able to talk despite his one mouth being occupied. Regardless, he retracted his tongue, giving them a moment to catch their breath, their face flushed and pupils dilated, clearly enjoying being taken by both ends. He rubbed away some saliva that had leaked down their lips, which he played with, dragging the pad of his thumb across them, pulling the bottom one down and leaning in again, flirting his tongue against them. 

They groaned at the teasing as Pink began to speed up inside of them. They could feel themself getting close again and leaned forward, taking Orange's tongue back into their mouth. It was obviously the most sensitive part of him as his entire body shuddered, wriggling as it struggled to keep form. They rubbed their tongue along his, guiding it deeper into their mouth and practically turning him to a pile of aroused goo. 

Whispered praises rained from his mouth as he felt himself peaking again, and then they _sucked_ , and he was crashing into another orgasm, this one more powerful than the last. Pink pushed the other impostor off, pulling Black into his lap and sliding another tentacle into the human, thrusting his stomach tongue in opposing tangents. They choked out a moan, back arching and fingers curling as their prostate was pressed against and rubbed in tight circles, forcing out their second and probably last orgasm of the night. The ensuing clench of their insides against his appendages had him thrusting a few more times for climaxing as well. 

Black was laid onto their back again as they breathed heavily, heart racing as they tried to catch their breath, slick with sweat and too content to move. Then Orange was leaning over them again, pressing his forehead to their's. 

"Need another few minutes?" He asked, already ready to go again with Pink not far behind.

"I need water, oh my gosh, I don't know if I have anymore in me." Black admitted, feeling tired and wiped out from all the stress of today and everything else that had proceeded after. 

Orange pouted, but pulled a water bottle off of a nightstand with a tentacle and passed it to them. They tipped their head back and took a long drink, practically draining the entire thing. Unsuspecting of the two impostors watching them _intently_ , more specifically the liquid visibly going down their throat. 

"I have an idea." He spoke up, a mischievous smile curling on two of his mouths. 

They paused halfway through their last sip, giving him a startled look and now seeing the predatory looks directed at them, causing them to gulp. He approached first, taking the empty water bottle from their hand and tossing it away, pulling them into his lap. "W-what did you have in mind?" They asked nervously, shrinking in on themself a bit as as he leered at them. 

His helmet split open again, tongue extending as far as it could go and flicking against their nose. "Think you can take two of these into your mouth?" He asked, curling his tongue along their arm, nibbling at their wrist to show his interest but also to give them time to think about it. 

Their face flushed again and they genuinely thought about it. The impostors libidos were much stronger than theirs and had much faster rebounds. It would be a good way to stave them both off without exhausting themself too much. "I-...I can try."

"Great!" Before they could probably react both impostors were arranging them onto each other's laps, pinning them between each other.

Orange grabbed their cheeks, pulling them forward and insistently pressed his tongue against their lips before worming his way inside once they opened up. He explored their mouth again, rubbing against the various textures, and thrusting part of his tongue in and out. His hands snuck beneath their jacket, fingers skating up their sides and clutching their back as he purred. In his enthusiasm he ventured a little too deeply, causing them to gag and have to pull off. 

"Sorry." They apologized, giving a little cough and wiping their eyes. "Try again, just be careful."

"I want to try." Pink piped up, guiding their face towards his, his mouth split vertically which was somehow even more daunting, their eyes widening as he got closer. "Slow and gentle." He said, trying to reassure them as his tongue extended shyly and entered into their mouth. They slowly untensed, focusing on the feeling instead of the massive rows of teeth inches from their face. They tongue slid against his and he pulled them closer, hugging them tightly as he groaned lowly, reaching up and tangling his fingers in their hair, before catching himself and backing off a bit, loosening his grip and letting them set the pace. They were clearly more nervous with him, but gradually got back into it. 

He practically melted against them as they took more in, guiding it down their throat gradually, the muscles clenching against him. He moaned deeply, grabbing their hips and rubbing up against them as he slowly thrusted his tongue in and out. They paused, causing him to whine, until he noticed Orange moving in, curling his tongue around Pink's and trying to work it in as well, Black letting them both in gradually. Orange using Pink as a guide as he slipped in deeper. 

The human moaned and swallowed around the two of them, the vibration making both aliens cry out, both of their entire bodies shifting and distorting like ferrofluid at the sensation. So Black did it again, humming and groaning around the two of them, and bringing both a premature climax. 

"Fuck! Fuck, you're like a sex deity, fuck!" Orange exclaimed, shivering and trying to reform his body, reaching out and lavishing more praise upon them as he nuzzled against them, mouth closed, and bumped his head against their's. "Do that again, please~" Before turning to Pink, seeing him on the ground in a daze. "You okay, Pink?"

"Again." He responded, nodding his head and giving a thumbs up. "Again."

Black laughed, because honestly, they weren't sure what else to do. "Alright. Let's go again."

And they did do it again. And again. And again. For three days, everywhere Black went, they had to expect an eminent attack. They'd walk down the halls and suddenly their helmet was being taken off and a tongue or more was being jammed down their throat or a weird make out session ensued. At one point they were fixing lights in electrical, a task that used to be overshadowed by doom, and instead they found themself pressed up against a wall, impostor between their legs fucking them like there was no tomorrow. That one everyone had a good laugh at, as the lights had apparently been flickering on and off with every thrust, providing Orange with an unexpected rave.

And surprisingly, Black found themself looking forward to every encounter. Still wary, but no longer anticipating death. They never knew what to expect, sometimes both aliens would descend upon them, sometimes one or the other, and sometimes they found themself seeking the impostors out. And sometimes Pink liked to snatch them up and lead them to the bedroom, where he had built a nest out of the mattresses and pillows, and he would cuddle them for hours, caging them in his tentacles and either holding or fucking them or doing both at the same time. Occasionally Orange would join in, but he wasn't into cuddling nearly as much. 

Then suddenly there was tension in the air, which set Black on edge, unsure of what had caused the tonal shift. Things were quiet for a day and there wasn't an impostor insight, but the next day both of them were suddenly upon them, holding them tightly and filling every bit of them as much as two impostors could, Overwhelming them to the point they felt practically part of the duo, combined, with both of them inside of them and completely surrounding them. 

Black pulled off of the impostors tongues, which had claimed their mouth with such a ferocity they hadn't experienced before. "What is happening?" They finally got the nerve to question.

Pink looked away, knowing he didn't have the words to explain and even Orange seemed hesitant to, before sighing. "There is another ship coming to rendezvous with ours. We knew they were coming, but not so soon."

"Okay?" Black responded, arching a brow in confusion, not seeing the problem.

"We'll have to play the game all over again. There will be new impostors, which means your life could be in danger, if we don't find them before we can get them to back off. And there will be new humans, which means we will all be at risk all over again." He explained, looking angry. "I don't understand why humans can't just leave us the fuck alone." Their eyes widened, and they began to feel dread creeping up again, but he seemed to catch their reaction and his own, shaking his head. "Sorry, not you. Uh. Do you know why we impostors are doing what we're doing?" He asked.

"...Not...Uh...No, not really. I just thought maybe people were like a food source or something. I don't know." They answered honestly, pulling on their fingers and wringing their hands together. 

"It's a good guess, but no. This mission leads to our home planet. Your government wants to invade and colonize our planet. We tried resolving things peacefully, but apparently your species has invested too much 'money' in the project to be willing to back out. We invaded to just try to sabotage your ships and get you to back off, but more ships just keep coming and we were getting killed, so, we started killing people back."

"I'm sorry." They responded, not knowing why they were but they were.

"It's not your fault. I just hope your humans in charge realize it's not worth it." Orange sighed, Pink nodding in agreement. 

Black was quiet for a moment, looking down before looking at both of them. "I'll help you two sabotage the arriving ship. I won't kill anyone, I refuse to, but I'll help you. At least I have a chance, I can prove I'm human." They said.

"You don't have to, please, your life will be in enough danger as it is!" Orange responded, holding them closer. 

"My life has been in danger this entire mission. What's a few more?" They gave a wobbly smile. "I don't know what's going to happen to my anyway. I'm too far from Earth, I don't know if I can go back, and I can die on any of these missions, so I might as well do something good, try to show my species aren't all pieces of shit." 

"I knew you were different." He sighed, pressing his head to their's. 

"Home." Pink spoke up, earning confused glances. "They should come home. With us."

"Bring them to our planet?" Orange questioned, tilting his head. "Would they even want to?" He looked to them, paying attention to their reaction.

"W-would I be allowed to? I don't want to be an invader or anything, I can try to find a ship back to Earth or something if I survive long enough." They said, shaking their hands. 

"We're welcoming you there, you wouldn't be an invader. If you want to. This is your decision, if you want to go to Earth or back home with us."

"We'd be taking a ship there right? I mean...I could...I could always try it? It would be cool to explore an alien planet. I could always take a ship back home if things don't work out...right?" They suggested, hoping desperately they weren't overstepping. 

Both impostors nodded vehemently, "Of course, yes."

Orange clapped his hands together. "Alright, we got that settled then. If we all survive, we're going home together, but, we should very much focus on the immediate future and figure out how to protect each other."

Everyone went quiet for a moment, thinking. Surprisingly Pink was the one to pipe up first. "Claim." He stated, once again getting confused looks, mostly from the human. "Make a claim."

"Perfect!" Orange nodded, both impostors turning to the human. "We'll claim you...If that's okay. It's just to signal to other impostors that you're off limits."

"...How do you claim me?" They asked hesitantly. Both impostor's helmets split open, showing off both of their teeth. "Oh."

"With your permission." Pink said, letting his teeth brush gently against their shoulder, Orange nibbling gently on their other shoulder.

"You're not like ripping a chunk out right?" They questioned.

"No, no, just a bite, deep enough to show you've come into contact with both of us and lived." He explained, nuzzling against them. "You might have to spin a story a bit for the humans, but impostors will understand right away." 

"...Okay."

Black winced in the meeting room. The new crew had shown up, doing the standard questioning, asking who had been the impostors and if all of them had been ejected. Now everyone was just standing around the table and getting the tasks, but Black couldn't stop fidgeting, their nerves getting the best of them. Which did not help at all with the twin bite marks on their shoulders which kept rubbing against their suite. 

"Are you okay? You look really uncomfortable." Lime piped up, turning everyone's attention to them. 

"Y-yeah, just, uh, I had a little encounter with the impostors in my last crew. I got some gnarly bite marks on my shoulders, barely got away, but I'm glad I did, I reported them right away." They explained, wringing their hands behind their back. 

Some of the new crew mumbled or nodded, seeming impressed, but they clearly noticed two new crew members perk up in clear intrigue, Lime being one of them. Now they knew who the new impostors were, and as everyone began to head out to start tasks, the two new impostors, the two old impostors, and Black stayed behind. 

"Really? A human?" The other impostor inquired, looking at Orange and Pink like they were crazy. 

"Yes, they are with us, and if anything, and we mean _anything_ , happens to them, we've laid a claim and you will be sorry." The former said, with the latter's intimidating size helping to punctuate his point. "They're coming home with us." 

The two new impostors shook their heads in disbelief, but agreed to back off and with the aid of Black and their impostors, the sabotage group won. The main three keeping each other alive and together until the end of the missions. Black, Pink, and Orange all successfully made it back home. 


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a sequel! It's about half done, but for now I just have a doodle of Pink I did on a napkin with a random pen in the car XD And I couldn't find any other pens so I just did little lines to indicate the character's size difference!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://5amanthus.tumblr.com/post/631384029895196672/made-my-among-us-ocs-from-my-fic-with-picrew Also I used a Picrew to make all three characters! I do plan to draw them all properly at some point, I just don't have /time/ ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and love! Seriously y'all have inspired me so much to develop these characters and actually make a sequel! I was just writing this for fun and didn't expect it to get any attention, but hey, now it's got a sequel and lots more world building, and a few more characters ;) See y'all when the sequel comes out!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are motivating and appreciated, thank you :)


End file.
